


讨厌鬼（三朝 x 读者）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [12]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 你讨厌三朝，从第一眼看见他开始就是如此，但这是真的吗？随便找借口是很糟糕的，更何况你们俩其实都没怎么喝酒。（Y/N）既（Your Name），请随意代入姓名。
Relationships: Misasa/Reader
Series: Readers and characters [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949





	讨厌鬼（三朝 x 读者）

你也说不清为什么，但打从你作为高级管理人员被招募进大日本银行工作时见到少爷的副手那一刻开始，你就打心底里讨厌这个人。也不知是因为他与同事比起来瘦瘦小小还整天没个正型的驼背，还是他那像是被大风吹过的发型，亦或是他脸上几乎没变过的懒散笑容，反正你就是讨厌他。当然，你作为一名接受过高等教育和社会风雨的成年人很清楚不可以把自己的内心轻易暴露在他人眼前，所以每每遇见他你都会尽你所能摆出你最完美的工作用微笑，然后无视他的存在......好吧其实不能，因为他各种意义上都阴魂不散，毕竟他是少爷的副手，你有什么与少爷有关的工作都得经过他才行，而且每次都会被他带着有点奇怪的笑容打量一番，这让你非常想打人。有时候你也会怀疑，这家伙难道是暗恋少爷吗？还是说他们其实就是一对的？

无论如何，自从入职并被迫与这家伙共事已经有一年多了，你觉得自己勉强算是习惯了他和他令人不爽的笑脸的存在，就算公司聚会员工聚餐的时候被人群挤到他身边不得不和他站在一块也不会让你内心抓狂想要不管不顾的离开。你甚至能按捺住把手里的酒水泼他一脸然后一拳揍他脸上的冲动笑眯眯地站在原地听其他喝多了的同事开玩笑闲聊，顺便吃点聚会自助餐的点心，嗯，真好吃，你觉得自己并没有想象着你旁边那个让人看不透的笑脸混蛋的骨头嚼蔬菜条，你只是在吃东西而已。

如果他没有在你试图离开的时候突然扭头和你搭话的话，你或许真的能说服自己。

“（Y/N），你今天好像特别安静啊？”你可以发誓即便在宴会厅柔和的灯光下，三朝那个似笑非笑的表情也没有变得可亲几分，“还以为你会和你的行政区同僚们一起离开呢，像你这么讨厌社交的——”

“三朝先生，”你勉强掩饰住的怒火突然窜了上来，这很不像平时的你，“我不记得我们的关系有好到你能清楚的知道我的生活习惯的地步，”你举着杯子，强忍着用酒泼他脸的冲动，咬着牙和他回话，“还有，我可不是自愿要和你这家伙站一块儿的，是这人多。”可能是心情不好所以喝的多了点的缘故吧，你的回答开始变得驴头不对马嘴，而你被酒精麻痹变得迟缓的大脑也完全来不及阻止你胡言乱语，“慢着，我干嘛要和你废话啊，喂，借过一下！”你说着，扭头从另外两个站在你身侧的护卫者中间挤了出去，无视他们大笑着打趣你喝多了的声音打算离那个讨厌鬼远些，却不料他跟着你走了出来。无奈之下，你只能放下酒杯，拿上包打算回家，可他依然很不识相地跟在你身后。

你们就这样一前一后的离开了聚会，把热闹的人群抛在了身后。今天老爷给你们所有人都放了假，走廊上空空荡荡的，除了你们两个谁也不在。离开了人多的大厅，因为酒精而发热的头脑在微凉的室温里逐渐恢复冷静，逐渐回笼的理智让你逐渐开始害怕起来：为什么身后那家伙还跟着你呢？

“......我说——呜啊！？”在即将走出大门的时候，你终于鼓起勇气停下脚步转过身想要质问三朝，却被他近在咫尺的脸吓得险些尖叫出声，“你，你，三朝先生，你这是做什么？别靠得这么近，我可不想被人误会！”

“误会？（Y/N），你觉得，其他人会误会什么呢？”恍惚间，你觉得这家伙好像笑得更明显了些，“是误会你终于找到机会和我告白，还是误会我们在交往？嗯，不管是哪种我好像都没吃亏啊。”且不说这家伙那稀奇古怪的发言和他笑起来的样子都实在是太让人火大了，现在他是真的靠得太近了，你下意识地后退了一步，高跟鞋在台阶边缘打了一下滑，让你一下失去平衡险些摔下去，却在即将掉下去的时候被三朝拽住拉了回去。

虽说大门口只有为数不多的几级台阶，穿着高跟鞋一脚踏空摔下去再怎么也会崴到脚，因为三朝的帮助才得以逃过一劫的你此刻甚至有些感激面前这人，连对他那股没由来的讨厌也少了几分——才怪，他现在抓着你的胳膊不放手不让你自己站好还笑得那么奇怪再加上之前那些问题发言怎么听都是在戏弄你啊，你这样想着，努力稳住因为刚才那一吓还有点发软的腿脚让自己站直，想要把胳膊从三朝手里抽出去：“好了，多谢你帮忙，我就当没听见你刚才喝多了瞎说的话吧，晚安，我要回去了。”可不管你怎么用力拉扯，他都牢牢抓着你的胳膊不肯放手。掌心的温度隔着不算厚的布料顺着你的小臂传到你身上，让你不知怎的红了脸，却仍是不想认输地咬牙要求他松手。

这一次，三朝收起了笑：“一个人回去？这么晚了你一个女孩子自己走可不安——”

“女孩子怎么了？我就是要自己回去所以麻烦你松手行不行！”你辛苦维持了一年多的礼貌外壳终于在此彻底崩坏，这让你的内心深处某个地方松了口气，“我说三朝先生，请你放手好吗，我可不想被人误会和你有什么关系！”尽管嘴上一副满不在乎的样子，你还是下意识地压低了声音不想被人发现，你不想知道为什么，你只想离这家伙远点以免再当着他的面失态，那就太丢人了。

但你忘了，会借酒起事的不止你一个。

三朝无视你的咬牙切齿和幅度逐渐变大的挣扎，抓着你胳膊的手一用力，借着巧劲把你揽入怀中，让你一头撞在他肩上，头晕眼花地被他挟带着走下楼梯离开了聚会处。奇怪，这家伙原来是这么强壮的吗？虽说三朝这家伙驼背，但他总归是个比你高不少的男人，你只能勉强跟上他的步伐，不让自己真的被他拖着走。你张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，甚至开始怀疑现在满脸通红的自己到底还能不能流畅的说话。你过去的生活经历告诉你，这会再不出声接下来的发展会变得很奇怪的，但你还是做不到，这可真是糟糕了，你最不希望的就是被眼前这家伙看穿。

怎么说呢，事情的发展往不太妙的大人的世界那边挪过去这点上你的确有责任，毕竟是你默许那家伙光明正大的以送你回家的名义进你住的地方还挨着你坐在一块的......颈部濡湿刺痛的感觉让你猛然回神，咬着牙一把按住正压在你身上啃得开心的浅色脑袋就要推开他：“你给我别搞这套，我可不想去上班还要被人说。”虽然你内心深处非常希望他留点什么下来，“和你这家伙扯上关系什么的我才不要呢！”

“嗯哼哼......”三朝并没有立刻回答你，反而又动了动，你能感觉到他的头又往下挪了挪，在你裸露在衣领外的皮肤上轻轻咬了一口，这才抬起头，像是要回敬你一般按住你的后颈强迫你扭头与他对视，“脸红成这样的家伙不管说什么都很——没说服力哟，（Y/N）。”

“......”被看穿了，你强忍着羞耻决定抛出杀手锏，“三朝，我很讨厌你的，你应该不会没发现吧。”所以这一回结束了就结束了，以后老死不相往来也比被他抓住把柄好，如果事情真和你设想的一样就好了。

“嗯？哦，那个啊，我知道啊，”三朝还是像个没事人一样挂着那副令人生厌的慵懒笑容，手却相当不安分地捏住你的衣领，指尖抵在你的皮肤上轻轻画圈，“你对谁都挺友好的还能说上两句话，到我这却总是一副公事公办的笑脸，怎么看都不太对吧？嗯？”他笑着把下巴搁在你的肩上，宛如情人般亲密地搂着你，在你耳边低语着，“话说回来，如果你真有那么讨厌我，现在怎么不反抗了呢？”

你真心希望自己耳垂发红不是因为害羞，但事实如此：“......所以说啊，我真的是最讨厌你了唔——！”

三朝用力把你按倒在沙发上，转过去面对他，狠狠在你涨红的脸上亲了一口，笑了起来：“哎呀，其实我也不是很喜欢你这新来的小鬼呢，我们可真合拍啊。”他在你红的发烫的耳垂上轻轻咬了一口，叼住那一小块软肉用牙不断碾磨，几乎可谓不费吹灰之力地抵挡了你并不真诚的抵抗，反而借着你乱动的机会解开了你的衣服，让你因为某些缘故而发热的身体逐渐暴露在微凉的空气里一阵颤栗。

一向不爱示弱的你被他的擅自举动弄得又羞又气，一把抓住他的衣领，在他“别扯坏我的衣服啊”的调笑中有点生涩的解开眼前人就算和你这般胡来都不怎么乱的西装领带，险些失去一颗颗解开纽扣的耐心。不知过了多久，你在他的配合下勉强扒掉了他的衬衫，看着他把制服西装扔到沙发扶手上（你从来没遐想过这家伙居然真的是脱衣有肉的类型，真的没有），抽掉皮带，捉住你的手放在自己胯下隆起处，充满暗示地蹭了蹭。你也不是真的什么都不懂的小鬼，抱着要扳回一成的报复心理扯住他的裤腰，无视他调笑你猴急的声音和自己可能已经红得要滴血的脸和耳垂，用有点发抖的手帮他解开扣子，拉开拉链，却怎么也不好意思再伸手去碰更里面的那层被撑起的深色棉布。为了不让他看出你在露怯，你强忍着羞涩收回手，当着他的面开始脱自己的内衣。被羞耻与隐秘的欲望搅得一片混沌的你似乎看见了他愣了一下，就连平日一向挂在脸上的笑容都收了起来。现在你更加看不懂他的眼神了，但这不重要，因为他很快就赶上了仰躺在沙发上的你的动作，带着老茧的手贴着敏感的腰侧滑到背上，替你颤抖的手指抓住了文胸的扣子，稍微纠结了一下就在你有意无意的引导下替你褪去了束缚了你一天的内衣。

等你回过神来的时候，你们俩已经一上一下地挤在沙发上开始互相爱抚起对方的身体来了。说是爱抚，其实更接近啃咬和揉搓，但不得不说他咬着你的脖子玩弄你的胸口和下身的手法的确有让你爽到在他结实的脊背和肩膀上用力抓了几下，留下了显眼的红痕。那肯定很疼吧，你能听见他咬着你的锁骨闷哼了一声，随即抬头与你对视，露出了一个玩味的笑容，用手抓住你一侧柔软的乳房和被内裤包裹的肉唇用力挤压，逼你发出夹杂着求饶的呻吟。你本能地想把身上这个捣乱的家伙推开，但实力上的差距和摄入酒精的影响让你根本推不动他，反而在挣扎时无意间摸到对方轮廓分明的肉体时忍不住摸了两把，引来新一轮让你羞得想要逃跑却又不能的调笑。三朝似乎已经抓准了你怕羞的弱点，每当你想要挣扎的时候都会俯身上前趴在你耳边低语着决不能被第三人听见的放荡调笑，让你既羞耻又羞涩，兴奋得浑身紧绷，莫名顺从地任由他压着你胡来。你们互相啃咬着对方的嘴唇，像是要把对方撕碎吞下一样互相折磨刺激着对方的身体，发热的身体紧紧贴在一块，几乎已经分不清彼此的体温。

的确，抛开互相“看不顺眼”的部分来说，你们其实挺合拍的，即便你还不想就这么乖乖交出身体的主导权。你已经没有力气再夹紧双腿了，泪眼朦胧中，你依稀看见三朝弓起腰，替你和自己除去最后的妨碍，扶着自己几乎可谓迫不及待地从束缚中弹出的硬物抵上你濡湿的入口，无视你几乎不可闻的反抗声，插了进来。

快感如电流般自尾椎一路向上，直冲大脑，而你浑身瘫软。已经被刺激得挺直身体的你用胳膊捂住流下生理性泪水的眼睛，死死咬住嘴唇不肯出声，直到嘴里充满血腥味才反应过来自己咬破了嘴唇，用舌头舔舔，有点痛。可很快你就想不起这小插曲了，因为刚才还扶着你的腰搂着你闷哼着抽送的男人突然停下动作，皱着眉头用拇指轻轻抹了抹你嘴唇上沁出的细小血珠，在你因为不适而小声哼哼的时候低头凑上来，用自己的嘴唇堵住了你被所剩无几的理智驱使着几乎脱口而出的讥讽。这是亲吻，毋庸置疑，但为什么他会吻你呢？察觉到你（因为疑惑而）毫无回应，三朝舔了舔你自己咬破的嘴唇，激起你被压抑的痛呼，这才再次抓住你的手，暧昧地与你十指相扣着加深这个莫名温柔的吻。你能感觉到他可谓小心的用舌头仔细扫过你的口腔，追逐你的舌头，吮吸你已经止血的嘴唇，温柔得完全不像之前与你争吵时那般令人讨厌。你忍不住回应了他，用空着的手和被他分开压住的双腿缠住他，强行忽略那种主动向眼前人敞开的羞耻感，顺从地接受他怔楞后突然变得猛烈的动作。

你是真不想告诉这家伙你对他到底是怎么想的。

你们的纠缠并没有随着他低吼着拔出来射在你的小腹上而结束。三朝作为护卫者身体素质肯定很好这点你不奇怪，但你没想到他居然只是抱着你蹭了蹭就作势要再来一回合，这家伙是憋了多久了？直到他停下磨蹭的动作低头瞪你时你才知道自己一不小心说出了心里话，失去了平日强硬外壳的你在眼前人与平常完全不同的似笑非笑眼神沐浴下只能乖乖认栽，让他有些粗鲁的把你捞起来翻过身放在自己腿上，嘴里念叨着“也太迟钝了”一类似乎是在质疑你酒品的话从背后搂着你啃。一点也不疼，他呼出的热气喷洒在你的后颈上还有点痒，你忍不住缩了缩脖子，张口才要反击身后那人就因为他捏着你乳头玩弄的指尖转而发出了压抑的甜腻呻吟。这家伙未免也太敏锐了点，你窝在他怀里故意扭来扭去想捣乱也被很快制止，只能有些憋屈地抬头去捉他抿起的双唇，试图用牙齿和舌头让他分心。

像是被你的不配合耗尽了耐心，三朝低下头咬了你仍旧红肿的嘴唇一口，趁着你痛呼出声放松防备时撬开你的牙关，再次开始与你唇舌纠缠。即使不低头，你也能感到他带着薄茧的手在你热潮尚未散去的身体上游走，探寻未完全发掘的敏感点，爱抚你大腿内侧的嫩肉和那处尚未从前一次情事里反应过来的柔软入口，搅得你呼吸急促，呜咽着抓住他还在捣乱的手却不知该如何是好。吻毕，终于能够自由呼吸的你瘫软在他怀里大口喘气，有些丢脸的小声呜咽着要他把手拿开，却只换回了一句“才不要”和变本加厉的玩弄。快感如潮水般淹没了你本就在逃避现实的理智与羞耻心，让你放弃抵抗，扶着他的手呜咽着乞求更多。于是他就真的给了你更多。

保持着坐姿被插入的刺激感让你浑身绷紧，夹痛了举起你正缓缓放下的三朝，失去支撑后失重感被放大，你酸软无力的双腿根本无法支撑你的躯体，重力把你钉在了身后男人的欲望上，甚至帮你们把两人之间的距离缩得更短，各种意义上的。你身体前倾，既像是要从三朝腿上起来，又像是在乞求他能照顾照顾你一直得不到满足的会阴一般在他腿上蹭来蹭去。不管怎样，你能听见身后男人倒吸一口冷气，搂着你的腰把你抱回怀里，按着你的头让你侧过脸和他接吻。其实光是这样抱着磨蹭几下你已经爽到了，但你那该死的好胜心不知从哪突然又冒了出来，促使你开口催促他快点动，别偷懒，这可真是个笨决定。

“呼，（Y/N），你要求还真多啊......别后悔哦。”你听得见他咬牙切齿的耳语，红着脸暗自期待并且愉快地接受了再一次的天旋地转，跪趴在沙发靠背上，双手撑着墙接受来自身后的冲击。肉体撞击的声音在房间里回荡着，间或夹杂着压抑的喘息声与求饶声。偶尔闪过你脑海的理智让你庆幸居所的隔音足够完备，而随之而来的羞耻心与对愉悦的渴望又让你浑身颤抖，呜咽着乞求身后那个讨厌鬼给你更多......下半身最敏感的地方因为他不停抽送的动作而被一一照顾到，带来的快感把你已经摆脱酒精影响的大脑再次搅得一片混沌。你只记得自己抽泣着绷紧身体，抓紧他与你交握的双手，在他怀里再次步入高潮。

第三次交欢是在浴室里，天知道你失神的时候这个混蛋到底干了什么，等回过神来的时候你只知道自己正被三朝压在淋浴间冰凉的瓷砖上接吻，或者说，被他强迫着把腿架在他腰上圈住，背靠着瓷砖让他搂着你，细细啃咬你红肿的双唇。你怕冷，所以在理智回笼前你就本能地向前倾去，可只有一条腿着地的你根本无法靠自己在被热水打湿的淋浴间里保持平衡，更别提那个抓住你一边腿妨碍你的家伙还贴的那么紧，除了他你什么也够不到。结果，你只能就这样被卡在墙与人之间接受眼前人的爱抚，以及他对你来说比热水还要炽热的物件就着现在的体位一点一点进入你柔软的甬道里，缓缓进出，在你下身的敏感处来回磨蹭个没完。会让他就这样进来一定是因为太累了所以不想动了吧，你这样想着伸手勾住才结束那个黏腻亲吻的混蛋三朝，让他的额头和你的贴在一块，借着淋浴头喷洒出的热水把他那莫名其妙的歪斜发型弄得一塌糊涂，最后全部捋到脑后了事。

“你喜欢我这样吗？”你依稀听见三朝的声音混在水声和肉体拍击声里，低沉且诱人，让你不由得点头，换来了更加明显的一声轻笑和愈发激烈的动作，激得你抓紧眼前人结实的肩膀，仗着淋浴间里充满水声开始放声呻吟。这肯定取悦了他，因为他突然收紧了搂着你的手臂，用力深入的同时低头把你的浪叫声通通堵回了嘴唇里，在舌头的追逐游戏中被搅碎了吞掉。你热情地回吻着，十分干脆地把自己整个人都架在他身上，故意在他耳边发出宛如撒娇般黏腻的小声呻吟，换来他更加猛烈的进攻......

这个澡你们洗了很久。

等你在床上醒来的时候，三朝已经先你一步起了床，当着你的面正在整理自己的西装。你看着他还没扣上的衬衫下胸口上的牙印没来由的一阵郁闷，完全想不起来自己到底啥时候啃过，口感到底是怎样的呢......咳咳咳不对这不重要，你猛地起身想要去找那个借酒劲占你便宜（？）的家伙的麻烦，却因为起身太快而一阵头晕，狼狈地跪坐在床上。

“嗯？（Y/N）你这是舍不得我走吗？”白天的三朝又恢复了他一贯的慵懒笑容，不紧不慢地走到你身边坐在床沿上，伸手抚上你因为意识到自己一丝不挂的身上布满了暧昧的牙印吻痕而涨红的脸，“要我留下了吗？嗯？来嘛，跟我说实话吧，（Y/N）。”他捡起滑落到你腰间的毯子把你包起来搂进怀里，嘴唇贴在你发烫的耳边轻声细语，“你对我到底是怎么想的呢？”

“呜——”你咬紧了下嘴唇，终于意识到自己昨晚的一时放纵到底给自己带来了怎样糟糕的后果。

距离你被迫正视自己的内心和眼前人说实话还有三十秒，距离这个讨厌鬼大笑着抱紧你亲上来，强行与你交换联系方式还有三十二秒。在那之前，请作为一个成熟冷静的大人骗他酒后乱性双方都有责任但还是老死不相往来吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近看Twitter上一堆三朝相关的发言好像有点被影响了，我个人对这种永远笑眯眯还腹黑（？）的家伙有点招架不能啊。这次的女主大概也许是个傲娇吧，原本想写419但是最后也没下得去手的我真是没救了。肉柴且迷请轻点打。
> 
> 我居然猜对了……他真的是腹黑吗


End file.
